hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Capricorn
"This may be the only chance I have to make my mark... my parents will finally see that what they've been looking for was right in front of them this whole time." Echo Capricorn was a tribute who volunteered in the place of her twin sister in HG3, at age fifteen. She fell victim to lung cancer in the Final Five and was used by Writingnecromancer. Appearance Echo had straight, silky jet-black hair that went down a bit past her shoulders and small, round dark eyes filled with compassion. She was very lean and tall, quite the bony person, and her very pale skin was reminiscent of an Asian. Her District Token was her star barette given to her by Theo Racham on her thirteenth birthday. Biography Echo was an elder twin, born in District 8 and Gemma Capricorn shortly following. Quickly after her birth, Gemma fell deathly ill- but somehow, she survived. In the process, much attention and love was stolen from Echo. Her only sanctuary was her utter love for astronomy and painting. Fortunately, when she was ten or eleven, her cousin Faye Racham befriended Echo, shy Theo Racham following suit shortly. Together they were an inseperable trio- Echo even took up a job at the factory (though not needed, as they had lots of money thanks to charming Gemma) just to be with them. However, when she was thirteen, tragedy struck them. The factory's machines malfunctioned, and workers were warned to get out quickly. Echo and Theo gladly obeyed, but Faye joined a brave team that tried to settle down the machines. The factory then blew up, Echo and Theo out and safe... but Faye still in it. Later Echo and Theo were able to find Faye's charred body- Faye spoke her last words before dying with a smile on her face. Years later, Echo and Theo drew very close due to Faye's death. When Echo was fifteen years old, Gemma was Reaped in the Games. At first, Echo was actually happy, even laughing- but soon that died. When District 8 protested quite loudly about Gemma, Echo was pressured to volunteer for her by the whole District despite Theo's protests. In the end, when she saw her chance to actually be recognized, she volunteered. During training, Echo wasn't a big fan of killing at all, so she refused to train in any kind of weapons. Instead she focused on herbs, knots, and other survival skills. Her strong suit turned out to be camouflage, having been an avid artist beforehand. Eventually she did give in and practiced with a bow and arrow. That wasn't the biggest thing on her mind- she was focused on the stars. Every night, Echo squinted through the pollution and city lights to view the stars up on the roof, and sometimes fell asleep there. Despite her being new to this whole Hunger Games thing, Echo got a 9 in Training Scores, the highest second only to Mint Beckham. During that process she hurt her calves while showing off, so she was relieved when Snow Bell, and herbalist from District 5 who looked a lot like her (The only trait they didn't share were the eyes- Snow had blue while Echo had dark ones). When the Arena began, Echo had been able to get some food. Quickly she found Snow, and shortly they added Dan Dunningham (District 12) and Mint to their alliance, making camp up in the trees. Through a series of events, the quartet lasted quite a long time through the Games. While fighting huge polar bears, Echo began coughing a lot, showing signs of sickness. This didn't perturb her, as she met up with Snow and killed the polar bears together. Echo's coughing persisted up to a Gamemaker event in which water overflowed the Arena, not to mention piranhas in it as well. Finally Snow sacrificed herself and threw herself in the water, and the piranhas killed her. Dan and Echo uselessly tried to reach her, but Echo was halted by her coughing- and this time she was coughing up blood. Over the days, she and Mint tried to cure her of her sickness. Finally, it was too much- Echo ultimately fell to lung cancer and died with a smile on her face, just like Faye. After the Games, Dan and Mint faced off with another alliance, in which only Mint returned from alive. As a result, Mint Beckham was declared the winner of those Games. In the Afterlife, Echo met up quickly with Faye- and then they were shocked to see Theo there as well. Apparently, upon seeing Echo's death, Theo quickly organized a revolt in District 8 (which would inspire the one in Catching Fire), but was brutally murdered by Peacekeepers. Echo was also happy to see that she had ended up teaching Gemma and her parents a lesson. Echo's family mourned her deeply. Right now, Echo is beginning to fall in love with Theo- only Faye knows about it so far. Personality Echo was a kind, sweet, reserved girl who had an uttmost passion for astronomy and painting. She had a huge reluctance to kill, which set her aback in the Games, but was able to get a 9 almost entirely without weapons- she resorted to a bow and arrow at the last moment. Despite her sweetness, Echo loathed her sister, even giggling when she was Reaped. To combat her hatred for Gemma, Faye and Theo are like her family and would do anything for them. Skills Echo overall didn't have much skills in weapons, but she was able to do basic survival well and was very adept at camouflage due to years of art. When getting a few shurikens in the Games, she did demonstrate a use to use them proficiently. Category:Female Category:Tribute Category:HG3 Category:Final 6 Category:Final 8 Category:D8 Category:Writingnecromancer Category:Asian